


WHY CAN’T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?!?!?!?!?!?

by NordicPossession



Series: Horror_Dreams [17]
Category: Satanism - Fandom, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: So you guys may remember that Lapis-Lazuri person from Deviantart right? Well apparently they STILL will not stop invading my dreams!! So here is the next dream that they have barged into in order to kill me since they and their gang will not be able to kill me in real life. -_-
Relationships: enemies - Relationship
Series: Horror_Dreams [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1218645





	WHY CAN’T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?!?!?!?!?!?

In my dream there were the autobots and the decepticons (Transformers Prime cartoon version) battling each other while I was sitting on a picnic table nearby watching it all happen. All of a sudden a rather strange group of people wearing all dark clothes walked up to me, and greeted me, and pleaded with me to join them in their fun activities for the day. So I go along with them and soon it turns out to be a really fun time. As the day turns into evening the battle between the autobots and decepticons is coming to a climax and me and this strange group of people sit down at the same picnic table where we all met each other and the leader of this group pulls out a small computer, opens it up, and faces it towards me. Well I see theirs and mine deviantart accounts and I realize that this account of theirs is none other than Lapis-Lazuri’s. 

Well naturally since we all had such a good time I gleefully say, “wow! I did not realize that it was you! What a wonderful time we all had together! Thanks for taking me with you guys! I certainly was not expecting this!” After I got done saying this the others simply snickered evil laughter at me and Lapis-Lazuri simply stared at me with a death glare plastered on their face. “oh shut the fuck up you KNEW that it was me and my gang from the very moment we greeted each other without us even having to give away all our names!” Lapis-Lazuri snarled at me. “What!? No I did not! Honest!” I said with confusion and realization. “Oh YES you DID know that it was us!!! Just shut the fuck up you little cowardly lying weasel of a human being!!!” Lapis-Lazuri snarled growing ever more enraged. “God dammit I did not please you have got to believe me!!” I said whilst starting to cry and tremble in fear. 

All of a sudden Lucifer himself appeared behind Lapis-Lazuri and said, “How about you simply tell them the truth? That you indeed DID know that it was them from the moment you guys greeted each other. I’m sick and tired of your lies human!” “Oh c’mon Lucifer look inside me and you will see nothing but wanting love and truth to prosper!!” I said pleadingly to him. “All I see is deceitfulness, evil, and lies. Don’t worry, I’ve looked well and deeply inside you when you first met and while your mouth and brain tells me one thing your heart tells me another.” Lucifer replied. For a few moments I simply stared at them all with a “you serious” expression plastered onto my face. “So if you guys already knew why did you let me join in with you guys?” I asked in a heartbreaking quiet voice. “BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT YOU HAVE DONE UNTO US OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN FOR THE LAST PAST TWO YEARS!!!!!!!!” Lapis-Lazuri roared at me. “No I did not I only did that to you ONCE last year in hoping to start anew, to renew our friendship because I happen to still love and care about you guys and I always will love you and care about you.” I said quietly whilst crying. 

“OH SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PATHETIC WORTHLESS DECEITFUL WASTE OF A HUMAN!!!!!!! GOD HOW I HATE YOU HUMANS!!!!!! ALWAYS DESTROYING EVERYTHING AROUND YOU THAT YOU GUYS TOUCH!!!!!! ALWAYS KILLING POOR INNOCENT PLANTS AND ANIMALS FOR YOUR OWN SICK FANTASIES AND LIES!!!!!! WELL GUESS WHAT!?!?!? I WILL IN TURN GO AROUND THE WORLD IN MY DRAGON FORM AND KILL ALL OF YOU WORTHLESS PATHETIC HUMANS INSTEAD!!!!!!! Yeah, I bet you thought that my human form looks pretty nice huh Natalie!?” Lapis-Lazuri continued to roar very angrily at me.  
“How did you know my name!?” I asked in a weak terrified voice.  
“Lucifer told me now shut up and let me finish talking!! Well I admit while that it does look rather nice it is SO frail and weak and those two things are what I happen to hate the most alongside god/Jesus, the alien greys (angels), and Christianity. Do you really think that I’m a human Natalie? Pffft!! Haha!! No, I’m no human, I’m a dragon. A very beautiful blue one whilst you are nothing but a deceitful evil disgusting weak frail human and nothing more dear Natalie. You humans are just terrifying to look at. Well that is why I’ve decided to side with the Decepticons and kill you evil humans alongside them since they believe the same things as I do.” Lapis-Lazuri finished telling me.

For a while all I could do was stare at them in disbelief and shock with tears streaming down my face. At last I was able to speak again, “I can’t believe it and yet I do......just to let you know humans are not evil vile weak disgusting creatures!!” I said.  
“Yes they all are and you know it Natalie!!” Lapis-Lazuri shot back.  
“NO THEY ARE NOT!!!!!!!” I roared at Lapis-Lazuri finally unleashing my rage upon him for tricking me.  
“No, it's just us non-human beings whom will win over all humans Natalie!!! You still fight for the weak and that is why you will always lose!!!” Lapis-Lazuri said proudly yet angrily at me.  
“FREEDOM, LOVE, HOPE, AND LIFE IS THE RIGHT OF ALL SENTIENT BEINGS INCLUDING HUMANS LAPIS-LAZURI!!!!!!” I continued roaring at Lapis-Lazuri.  
“NO it is NOT especially when the only thing you pathetic worthless humans can do is destroy everything else that is living around you guys!!! All humans don't deserve to live!!!” Lapis-Lazuri spat right back.  
“THEY DESERVE TO CHOOSE FOR THEMSELVES!!!!!!” I roared at Lapis-Lazuri a final time.  
“Then you shall die with them!!!!” Lapis-Lazuri yelled right back whilst killing me by snapping my neck with his hands.


End file.
